familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kenwyn
Kenwyn ( ) is a settlement and civil parish in Cornwall, England, United Kingdom. The settlement is a suburb of the city of Truro and is situated half-a-mile (1 km) north of the city centre.Ordnance Survey: Landranger map sheet 204 Truro & Falmouth ISBN 978-0-319-23149-4 It gives its name to one of three rivers that flow through the city. History and toponymy It is likely that the church of Kenwyn is very early and in fact the mother church of Truro. The original dedication is doubtfully St Keyne (Keynwen is the earliest form of the name which would be 'Keyn' and -wen' (white/blessed): by the 15th century it was assumed to be St Kenwyn (no medieval records have it with the prefix 'Saint'). Subsequently the dedication was attributed to St Cuby.Cornish Church Guide (1925) Truro: Blackford; p. 117 The manor of Kenwyn was held in the 12th century by Richard de Luci after it had been confiscated by the King. Apparently the borough of Truro was established by the lord in part of the manor and this was the beginning of Truro as a town, then called Triuereu.Halliday, F. E. (1959) A History of Cornwall. London: Duckworth; p. 112 In Domesday Book the manor of Kenwyn appears as Tregavran (in later usage Trehaverne). It was in the possession over many centuries of the families of Lantyan, Beville and Grenville, and Enys.Henderson, C. (1935) Records of the Borough of Truro before 1300, in Essays in Cornish History, edited by A. L. Rowse and M. I. Henderson. Oxford: Clarendon Press; pp. 1-18 The earliest form of the name is Keynwen (1259), from keyn ridge and gwen white but the modern Cornish form has been interpreted as "Splendid Chief". Notable buildings Kenwyn Parish Church is more or less 14th and 15th century in date: (south aisle and tower 15th century). Restorations (1820 to 1862) have reduced the interior to its present uninteresting state. There is a peal of eight bells.Dove, R. H. (1982) A Bellringer's Guide to the Church Bells of Britain; 6th ed. Aldershot: Viggers; p. 111 The churchyard provides a fine view over the city of Truro and above the lychgate is an upper chamber (probably a schoolroom). Lis Escop (the Kenwyn Vicarage of 1780) became after the establishment of the Diocese of Truro the bishop's palace.Pevsner, N. (1970) Cornwall, 2nd ed. Penguin Books; p. 84-85 Kenwyn building at Truro College named after the area. Notable residents Paul Robins, the Bible Christian pioneer in Canada was born in Kenwyn. Joseph Antonio Emidy, the composer and former slave is buried here, as is Charles Foster Barham, the physician and antiquarian. The Rt Revd Edward Harold Browne (Bishop of Winchester) was Vicar of Kenwyn, 1849–1857, and also held the living of Kea, and from 1854 the Norrisian Chair at Cambridge. John Rundle Cornish was also Vicar of Kenwyn and subsequently Bishop of St Germans.History of Kenwyn ChurchConrad Meyer was a later vicar who also went on to become a bishop. References External links Category:Villages in Cornwall Category:Civil parishes in Cornwall Category:Truro Category:Manors in Cornwall